


John Keat's Poems Featuring Kylo Ren

by AllessaRen2198, Trash_Baby



Series: John Keats' Poems Turned Modern Fanfic angsty [1]
Category: KEATS John - Works, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: Basically, we take amazing works of art and add an angsty Kylo, Reader, and Co.





	1. Chapter 1

And so it shall begin.

 

For a similar read that does not include Kylo and Co. but is still angsty visit AllessaRen2198 and read John Keats Imagines.

 

YAY!


	3. Ode To A Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets Kylo on the bridge... and I take the opportunity to fuck up everything and ruin some good plot lines. But come on, we all hated it anyways deep deep deep deep down. I mean DEEP DOWN. VERY DEEP DOWN SO DEEP SO SO DEEP DEEP DOWN.

Y/N's P.O.V.

 

I run. I'm running faster than I have in my entire twenty-two years of life. I know if I don't make it in time he will be lost to the dark. Unable to complete the mission he so desperately tries to accomplish. I skid to a stop, black lace dress billowing beneath me. "KYLO!" He does not turn but he stops. The girl, the traitor, and a Wookie look on in a tense silence as an old man turns t look at me. He has Kylo's face. This man is Han Solo.

 

"Kylo! I know what you are feeling! I feel it too!"

 

_My heart aches, and a drowsy numbness pains_

_My sense as though of hemlock I had drunk,_

_Or empty some dull opiate to the drains_

_One minute past, and Lethe-wards had sunk:_

_'Tis not through envy of thy happy lot,_

_But being too happy in thine happiness,_

_That thou, light-winged Dryad of the trees,_

_In some melodious plot_

_Of beechen green, and shadows numberless,_

_Singest of summer in full-throated ease._

 

"My love! Please! Do not ruin everything you have worked for! Not for some man you once called a father, not for a man who was airborne among a night sky while you were land bound on foreign soil! Do not ruin your progress by doing the one thing you fear most!" Kylo's hand trembles and he speaks tot he man. The man's eyes go from me to his son's amber eyes, shining with secrets and lies.

 

"I know what I must do. But I do not think I have the strength enough to do it. Will you help me?" His saber is handed to the man. 

 

"Kylo, please! For me. If not for your love then for your child. The same child who will have to grow up fatherless, like you! Did you not say that you would not be like him!?" I am desperate. "No, my love do not be a shadow in the remaining bits of light that seep through the cracks in your heart! I have seen what will happen. We must go! For the sake of the Order, for the sake of all you have worked for! For the sake of me!"

 

_O for draught of vintage! that hath been_

_Cool'd a long age in the deep-delved earth,_

_Tasting of Flora and the country-green,_

_Dane, and Provencal song, and sunburnt mirth!_

_O for a beaker full of the warm South!_

_Full of the true, the blushful Hippocrene,_

_With beaded bubbles winking at the brim,_

_And purple-stained mouth;_

_That I might drink, and leave the world unseen,_

_And with thee fade away into the forest dim:_

 

I run towards Kylo and when I reach him I fall to my knees clutching his robes. "Y/N, go now and board the command Shuttle. You and the child must reach safety. Please, my love. You know what will happen if I do not." I sob once, a sound that echoes. "Kylo...Ben." He tenses and sighs when he hears a beeping. _"Let me then. If Han Solo must then I shall do it."_ I whisper in his mind.  _"You would do that for me?"_ "You are my everything Kylo. Yes, I would. If it meant you would always be you, and I always me. The darkness swirling inside. My mouth stained purple from the provencal poison within my soul. The darkness that resides in my heart, tethering you here. Keeping you with me, always. The chains that bind you. My darling, let me. Go, and keep your sanity. Save the grief from plundering your heart. Go!"

 

_Fade far away, dissolve, and quite forget_

_What thou among the leaves hast never known,_

_The weariness, the fever, and the fret_

_Here, where men sit and hear each other groan;_

_Wher palsy shakes a few, sad, last grey hairs,_

_Where youth grows pale, and spectre-thin, and dies;_

_Where but to think is to be full of sorrow_

_And leaden-eyed despairs;_

_Where beauty cannot keep her lustrous eyes,_

_Or new love pine at them beyond to-morrow,_

 

My love pales and then turns to me. Saber drops out of hand at my feet. Tall body turns away, and legs swiftly carry him out. I turn to the man and call the saber to me. "You, a man of little love, a man so full of hate and sorrow, a man whose heart is cracking and bursting at the seams with sadness, is to die. A man who craves redemption from a lost love, forgiveness from a brother, and love from a son he never had. One who threw away his life to other. Owned by their greed and selfishness. One who now steps forward to take the blame. D you accept your fate?"

 

_Away! Away! for I will fly to thee,_

_Not charioted by Bacchus and his pards,_

_But on the viewless wings of Poesy,_

_Though dull brain perplexes and retards:_

_Already with thee! tender is the night,_

_And haply the Queen-Moon is on her throne,_

_Cluster'd around by all her starry Fays_

_But here there is no light,_

_Save what from heaven is with the breezes blown_

_Through verdurous glooms and winding mossy ways._

 

The man looks conflicted. "Or, you run and he dies. If you love him, let him go. If your heart wants redemption, fall onto the sword of justice and feel your heart burn and be free. Do you seek redemption or revenge? Do you want acceptance or a true reason to once again disappear into the night? Who are you, Han Solo, to decide what he deserves and what others want? Was it truly she who requested you bring him home? Or was your heart blinded by love rekindled and you mistook what she meant? The only way to bring him home is to kill him, capture hi, or take me. You decide, though your time is coming to an end. I have foreseen your death the way it should be. This is not the way." "What are you?" he asks.

 

_I cannot see what flowers are at my feet,_

_Nor what soft incense hangs upon the boughs,_

_But, in embalmed darkness, guess each sweet_

_Wherewith the seasonable month endows_

_The grass, the thicket, and the fruit-tree wild;_

_White hawthorn, and the pastoral eglantine;_

_Fast-fading violets cover'd up in leaves;_

_And mid-May's eldest child,_

_The coming musk-rose, full of dewy wine,_

_The murmurous haunt of flies on summer eves._

 

"Who am I?"

 

_Darkling I listen; for many a time_

_I have been half in love with easeful Death,_

_Call'd him soft names in many a mused rhyme,_

_To take into the air my quiet breath;_

_Now more than ever seems it rich to die,_

_To cease upon the midnight with no pain,_

_While thou art pouring for thy soul abroad_

_In such an ecstasy!_

_Still wouldst thou sing, and I have ears in vain-_

_To thy high requiem become a sod._

 

" I am Y/N Ren! I am the Oracle! I am the teller of all truths! I am the siren of despair and love! I am the deceiver behind each lie! I am here to set you free. Are you ready, Han Solo?"

"If I said no?"

"You will not refuse."

"Then I suppose I am stuck now aren't I?"

He edges backward and I smile. 

"You will not escape this time." The red blade plunges through him and I freeze the bow caster shot sent my way. I look to the screaming girl as Han Solo's body falls off the bridge and down, down, down. "Tell Skywalker, he is next."

Then I sweep away, skirts falling high then settling back into place as I glide across the floors to the ship.

 

_Thou wast not born for death, immortal Bird!_

_No hungry generations tread thee down;_

_The voice I hear this passing night was heard_

_In ancient days by emperor and clown:_

_Perhaps the self-same song that found a path_

_Through the sad heart of Ruth, when, sick for home,_

_She stood in tears amid the alien corn;_

_The same that ofttimes hath_

_Chrm'd magic casements, opening the foam_

_Of perilous seas, in faery lands forlorn._

 

I reach the Command Shuttle and it takes off. "We have evacuated 75% of Starkiller." says Captain Phasma as Hux stands directing the ship. As she speaks the planet begins to cave in. "Good. Ren?" She nods towards the back rooms. A trail of dented metal leads my way like a path carved into stone. "It is done." He turns to me, tears sliding down his face and calls his saber. He sets it down and pulls me to him. "Thank you, my love." I stiffen then as I feel the metal on my back. "You helped me see. Han Solo was not the light. It was ou and the child who held me back." I smile softly and trace his cheek." "You knew of this?" "I foresaw it before I even met you." "And you still chose to love me." His voice is incredulous. "You are my world, Kylo Ren. Even if you kill me I will always be with you. And I and your child shall be waiting for you safe with the maker." He hesitates then.

 

His mouth shaking as he cries harder. "I cannot. I am not strong enough! Not to kill you! My bright star! No, I cannot kill you!"

 

_Forlorn! the very word is like a bell_

_To toll me back from thee to my soul self!_

_Adieu! the fancy cannot cheat so well_

_As she is famed to do, deceiving elf._

 

"You must my love, you know this to be true!" "I can not!"

 

_Adieu! Adieu! thy plaintive anthem fades_

_Past the near meadows, over the still stream,_

_Up the hill-side; and now 'tis buried deep_

_In the next valley-glades:_

 

"Not now. I will not do it now." I caress his cheek and smile lovingly at my knight. Strong, solemn, lonely, deprived of love, longing. And I sigh, bone deep and dark. "Someday you will." "But not this day."

 

_Was it a vision, or a waking dream?_

_Fled is that music: -do I wake or sleep?_

 

_____________________________________________________

 

**So this is late. By a lot. Anyways, so this is John Keats' famous poem Ode To A Nightingale. I truly encourage you to watch both**

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdphtMWjies  :   Benedict Cumberbatch

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHsy2qRPzlY   : Ben Wishaw 

 

 

**read the poem as both are amazing. Ben Wishaw plays John Keats in the movie _Bright Star_ and it is amazing. So yeah.**

 

**The next chapter is going to be all TrashBaby.**

 

**TrashBaby,**

**You can pick ANY John Keats poem you would like. The poems toats do not have to be in chronologial order or even related! Just angsty Kylo Ren. Doesn't even have to have the reader in it either. It could be between Kylo and himself, Kylo and Phasma, or Kylo and Hux. It could be Kylo and his mother when he was still Ben. It could be a memory from when he was Ben. All you HAVE to do is have fun! (And check grammar and shit like that. If you would like me to read over it before it is published just leave it as a draft and shoot me an e-mail!)**

 

**-Allessa**


End file.
